


Sammy, Drama?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [26]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: daryl x reader
Series: 2 Hours West [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sammy, Drama?

“You did?” Dean looked at Daryl with confusion on his face. “How the hell did you do that?”

“I did some research. Found out some things.” Daryl patted John on the back, quickly stopping at John’s glare. “Right..um sorry man.” Daryl took his hand off of John awkwardly.

“Who are you?” John had never seen this man before, why would he bring back someone he had never met.

“I’m Daryl, Chey’s father.” He held out his hand to shake.

“Chey?” John looked at Dean and Sam.

Sam groaned. “So glad I don’t work today.” Moving, he motioned for John to come in. “Dean, why don’t you get the girls?” Dean shot him a look. “I’m not leaving you and Daryl in a room together! I’m not stupid.”

Dean rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh. “Fine. Whatever.” He grumbled. Looking at Daryl, he shook his head. “Dumber than I thought.”

* * *

You looked up when you heard footsteps and silently asked what was going on. “Let’s hope Chey didn’t get that idiot’s intelligence.” He told you, making you raise an eyebrow. “Wait, she awake?” Dean couldn’t tell with the way you were holding her.

“No, she fell back asleep.” You told him. “What’s going on…?”

“Your idiot sperm donor? Made a _deal_.”

“What?! How do you know?”

Dean sighed. “He’s downstairs.”

As gently as you could, you put Chey back in bed and rushed downstairs. Instantly, you shoved Daryl lightly. “ _You’re an idiot! You just damned our daughter to losing her father!_ ” You glared at him.

“What are you on about? I got you your dad back.” Daryl exclaimed. “I thought you’d be _happy_.”

“You thought I’d be happy that Chey was going to lose her father! Are you insane?” You were trying your hardest not to scream and wake up Chey.

“Hey! I’m not insane or an idiot.” Daryl stated quickly.

“Yes, you are.” All three Winchesters spoke at the same, nodding their heads as they did so.

John looked like he didn’t know if he wanted to get pissed off, or if he was getting more confused. “I was tryin’ to be thoughtful.” He snapped.

You didn’t take your eyes off him as you spoke up. “Cas, can you go watch over Chey? Warn us if she wakes up. I don’t want to see us fighting.”

“Of course. Shall I bring her to the park when she wakes up?” He offered.

Your face softened a bit. Looking, you nodded. “Please? I’ll pack her some snacks in a minute.”

Once he was gone, you sat on the couch and rubbed your temples. “Why are men such morons?”

“Again- tryin’ to give you somethin’ nice!” Daryl defended himself.

John snapped. “Will someone tell me what the hell is goin’ on here?!” He barked. “I’m hearing a lot of words aimed towards whoever the hell he is, but not one feels the need to fill in the man who’s been dead?!”

You blushed and chewed on your lip. “You’ve been dead like…nearly a decade, Daddy.” You told him, looking up at him.

“Wait… _what_?” John spun his head to face you. “ _Ten years_? I’ve been gone ten years?”

You walked towards him slowly. “Yeah. It’s been so long since we’ve seen you.”

“Look at how you’ve grown. My little girl.” John had tears in his eyes. “My boys turned into strapping, young men. I have missed so much.”

Little feet got everyone’s attention moments before they heard her. “Mommy!” She grinned. “Uncle Cas said we’re going to the park!” Chey said excitedly. “ _Daddy_!” She ran over and hugged him.

Cas came in chuckling. “She’s quite energetic.” He mused.

“Let me make her a snack.” You went to get up, but Daryl stopped you. “What?”

“Here.” He started, pulling out his wallet. “I’m sure she’d like breakfast with you, too.” Daryl handed Cas some money, feeling how tense things were getting.

* * *

Once they were gone, everyone was sitting around awkwardly. “So…..” John looked between you and Daryl. “You two are together?”

You shook your head, you eyes on your hands. “He’s playing house with some broad and her kid. Hope she tore you a new one, too.” Dean snapped, glaring at Daryl.

“She ain’t ‘ _some broad_ ’.” Daryl glared right back. “And yes, she did.”

“Ha. I _knew_ it.” Dean laughed, smugness written all over his face.

Daryl slammed his hand on the table. “Yeah well, you didn’t exactly help the situation douchebag. Coming into my house, ranting and raving.”

“Hey! You’re the only douchebag here, pea-brain.” Dean shouted back at him. The two of them descended into petty insults back and forth, as John, Sam and yourself watched in shock. They were grown men and yet they sounded as if they were kids on the playground.

“So Sam, have you got any drama you wanna tell me about whilst them two are busy?” John looked at Sam with a raised brow.

“No, sir. Nothing at all.” Sam shook his head quickly.

You smiled. “Daddy, come on. You know Sammy is the smart, sensible one.” 

John chuckled. “Lot can change in ten years. Clearly.” He sighed, knowing you’d only had the boys to be there for you as a teen. “Why’d Dean go ranting and raving anyway?” He furrowed his brows.

Then it hit you that you didn’t even know until Daryl mentioned it that he had. “Dean!” You snapped, making both men look at you. “What did you do? Why did you go to Daryl’s last night?”

His jaw clenched. “You know why.”

“Because you’ve wanted a reason to knock him on his ass since day one?” You mused.

Dean gave you look that told you you knew why. John shook his head. “Here’s how shit’s gonna go. I want Dean to tell me what’s going on to make him go off. Then I want Daryl’s side of the story. And you, princess, can slap Dean upside the head when he gets outta line.” He teased you.

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean groaned. “Like you need to give her a reason to attack me.” You reached over and slapped the back of Dean’s head. “Dammit. See.” He motioned to you, where you sat smiling sweetly.

“Shut it. All I wanna hear about right now is what has happened.” John’s no-nonsense voice cut Dean off.

“Look I went over there to have a little talk with Daryl.” Daryl scoffed, causing Dean to shoot him another glare. “ _MAYBE_ I was too rough with him, but I had to get my point across.”

“And what was your point?” You asked him.

“That he needs to treat you and Chey better. That he needs to realize that Chey may be young but she can still be hurt by his actions.” You looked at Dean, half irritated by his actions but also half touched by them. You always knew Dean had your best intentions at heart, he had always wanted the best for you and wanted to protect you. Sometimes he just took it a little too far.

Reaching over to him, you punched his arm lightly. He looked up at you and saw your half smile, he knew with that look you weren’t going to lose it at him. Well at least not too much.

John sighed. “Dean, that’s not what I asked.” He shot his eldest a look. “I want to know what happened to make you want to make a damn point! Knowing you it could be something so stupid it’s not even funny. You always were like your mother. Damn quick temper.” He half teased.


End file.
